


Sweet Child of Mine

by GracieAnneJackson



Series: Sister Christian [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Episode: s10e18 Book of the Damned, F/M, Fire, Hell, Hero Dean Winchester, Hero Sam Winchester, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Jack Kline, Mary Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieAnneJackson/pseuds/GracieAnneJackson
Summary: Jack has left home, but quickly realizes his new friend isn't what he seems. The spell is cast, and the team comes to deal with the aftermath - wait, is that Lucifer?!? We finally learn Joan's birth name, and more about her past...she learns something, too.  Joan and Dean finally clear the air about their feelings for each other.





	Sweet Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is Episode 6 of the Sister Christian story arc. This arc takes place some time in Season 14. Online format makes normal screenplay conventions impossible; forgive mistakes in proper text placement.
> 
> The story was outlined before the Season 14 premier. All similarities to the actual plot of the show are coincidental.

**FADE IN:**

**THE ASYLUM THRONE ROOM - DAY**

JACK enters, carrying a backpack. He seems depressed. A table is set up in the middle of the throne room, where JESSE is affixing a wax seal to an envelope. He hands it to a waiting demon attendant as he greets JACK.

JESSE

Hey, Jack. Good to see you again. How’d it go with Cas?

JACK

Horrible.

JESSE approaches JACK and puts a hand on his shoulder.

JESSE

Hey, man. It’s okay. Everyone has to go his own way at some point. They’ll come around. We’ve got work to do.

JESSE walks toward the table and opens an old-looking book. The broken pieces of the Colt are laid out on the table as well.

JESSE

I think the next thing we need to do is convince Rowena to help us. I was thinking we should drop by her place, see if she’d let us talk to her about what we have in mind. Want to come along?

JACK

Yeah. Yeah, I would.

JESSE

Great. I was hoping you would, I think you’ll have better luck than me.

**THE HIGHWAY - DAY**

**CASTIEL’S TRUCK** : CASTIEL is speeding down the highway in his pickup truck, talking on a cell phone.

CASTIEL

I don’t know; he must have left sometime yesterday afternoon.

 **THE IMPALA:** DEAN is driving, with SAM in the passenger seat and MARY and JOAN behind them. SAM is on the phone with CASTIEL.

SAM

Okay. We’re heading straight to Massachusetts. We’ll meet you there as soon as we can.

 **CASTIEL’S TRUCK** :

CASTIEL

All right. Sam, I... I’m sorry.

SAM

(O.S.) For what?

CASTIEL

Jack was my responsibility.

**THE IMPALA:**

SAM

Cas. Stop it. It’s not your fault. And we’ll get him back, don’t worry. I’ll call you back in a few hours.

CASTIEL

(O.S.) Goodbye, Sam.

SAM hangs up.

DEAN

How could he be so stupid.

SAM only shakes his head in response.

**ROWENA’S APARTMENT – DAY**

ROWENA lounges elegantly in her modern, expensive-looking living room, pouring herself a cup of tea telekinetically as she reads a book. Her security alarm chimes. She looks up at a security screen to see JACK and JESSE exiting an elevator and walking down the hallway.

ROWENA rises hurriedly, throwing her book into a chest and locking it. She casts a spell that causes all her doors and windows to “lock down,” suddenly covered by metal shades. Metal bars appear over the inside of her front door.

On the security screen, she sees JACK approach the door. We hear him knock.

JACK

(Through door) Rowena? It’s Jack. Are you home?

ROWENA is torn. She glances around nervously and bites her lip.

JACK

(Through door) I really need your help, Rowena.

ROWENA

(Quietly, to herself) Oh, child, what have you done.

She puts on a fake smile and retracts the bars from the door. She walks to it and opens it graciously.

She finds a smiling JACK, but suddenly, no JESSE.

ROWENA

Jack, sweet boy. What can I do for you?

JACK

Hi, Rowena. We... we need your help. With some magic.

ROWENA

We?

JACK glances behind him and is surprised to find JESSE is no longer there.

JACK

Where did he –

JESSE

(O.S.) Nice place you have here, Rowena.

When JESSE’S voice is heard inside the apartment, ROWENA seems to kick herself for her stupidity. She opens the door fully to reveal JESSE and several demons standing in her living room.

JACK seems shocked that JESSE would be so rude.

JACK

Jesse, you shouldn’t just...

JESSE

Where is it, _Queen Mother_?

ROWENA puts on a regal face of placid resistance.

ROWENA

Where is what?

JESSE

The book.

ROWENA

I have quite a few books, child.

JESSE seems to lose his temper for a moment, but remembers himself.

JESSE

(To the demons) Find it.

The demons begin searching wildly, throwing things into disarray.

JACK

What book? Jesse, what are you doing?

JACK turns to ROWENA to reassure her.

JACK

We needed help... with a healing spell, for-

ROWENA places a hand on JACK’S shoulder.

ROWENA

Shh, Wee lamb. I know. It’s all right. (To Jesse) You really think I’d keep the Book of the Damned in my apartment? Not even I am that macabre. It’s safe, miles underground, in the Amazon rainforest. Covered by so many layers of protective magic, there’s no way in a thousand years you could ever-

A demon comes in, carrying the Book of the Damned.

DEMON

It was under her bathroom sink.

ROWENA

Dammit.

JESSE takes the book with a triumphant smile.

ROWENA

No matter. It’s hopelessly encrypted. I haven’t been able to translate any spells, as I don’t have the codex. And even if I had, the _codex_ is encrypted. So good luck with whatever evil plot you’ve been cooking up.

JESSE’s smug grin hasn’t budged. He snaps his fingers and suddenly everyone is transported.

**THE ASYLUM THRONE ROOM – DAY**

JESSE

Oh, you needn’t worry about that, Queen Mother.

JESSE sets the BOTD on the table, next to the others. He holds up the book he was flipping through before. It is the codex.

JESSE

I popped in and borrowed it from the Winchesters a week ago, along with Charlie Bradbury’s notes. Thanks, by the way, for showing me where they lived – I never would have found it if you hadn’t cast a scrying spell from their basement.

ROWENA stiffens, falling back on her regal attitude.

ROWENA

Well. I can’t wait to see you blow yourself up trying one of those spells. They’re _advanced,_ and I’m certainly not going to help you.

JESSE

I expected that, honestly.

JESSE raises a hand and a chair comes toward ROWENA from behind. She falls back into it and restraints emerge, binding her to the chair.

A DEMON approaches her with a syringe.

ROWENA

You stick me with that needle, and I swear, I will decorate this room with your intestines!

The DEMON seems terrified, but nevertheless finds a vein on ROWENA’S arm. He draws her blood, then quickly backs away from her, presenting JESSE with the vial.

JESSE

Your turn, Jack.

JACK

What?

JESSE

(Brightly) Well, I need some of your blood, too. We’re going to get our power back!

JESSE ties a tourniquet around his own arm and extracts some blood. He squeezes it into a bowl along with ROWENA’S, then offers JACK a fresh syringe.

JACK

I don’t believe you. I don’t think I believe anything you say anymore.

JESSE’S friendly manner dissolves. He is back to sophisticated and smooth.

JESSE

Actually, that’s the one true thing I did tell you.

DEMONS grab JACK and hold him against a wall, just long enough for JESSE to extract his blood. They then release JACK.

JESSE adds JACK’S blood to the bowl and reads from a hand-written notecard.

JESSE

Okay, let’s see. Blood of a natural-born witch, blood of the two bound brothers to be; sanctified iron... now we just need some angelic grace and the words of the Angel Tablet.

JACK

You won’t get them.

JESSE

Oh, please. They’re already on their way.

**OUTSIDE THE ASYLUM - SUNSET**

DEAN, SAM, MARY, and JOAN are in an alley across the street from the asylum, taking cover behind a dumpster. SAM peers through binoculars at the front door. JOAN is behind him. The IMPALA is parked in the alley; DEAN and MARY are looking through the trunk.

JOAN

Do you see anybody?

SAM

No movement at all.

DEAN seems unsatisfied with the contents of the trunk.

DEAN

We don’t actually know what can kill this guy. Or if anything can.

MARY

There’s always something. Let’s go in heavy and see what sticks.

DEAN closes the trunk as CASTIEL pulls in behind the impala. He exits the truck.

CASTIEL

Is he in there?

DEAN

His cell phone is. Or it was. It got turned off three hours ago.

SAM and JOAN approach the others.

SAM

We can’t see anything. If we just bust in the front door, we’ll be going in blind.

CASTIEL

Do you have a better idea?

SAM

No.

CASTIEL looks at JOAN. She shakes her head.

CASTIEL

Then we have no choice.

JOAN

There’s a lot of demons in there. A lot of power.

CASTIEL

I sense it as well. Do we know any vulnerabilities we could use to fight Jesse?

DEAN

I think we should go for the neck. Decisive. Don’t leave any doubt.

SAM

If you need it dead...

EVERYONE

(Together, like it’s a common saying)

...take the head.

**INT.THE ASYLUM CORRIDORS – SUNSET**

CASTIEL leads the team in, followed by DEAN, JOAN, MARY, and SAM.

A DEMON guarding the door tries to stab CAS with an angel blade, but CAS easily smites him. Several more rush in and attack; MARY and SAM deal with them. JOAN grabs one in a chokehold, her hand over its mouth, while DEAN holds a knife to its throat.

DEAN

Where’s Jack?

As soon as JOAN releases the demon enough to respond, the demon lets out a blood-curdling scream of terror. JOAN stabs him through the back of the head, her knife protruding from his still-screaming mouth. The demon dies and falls silent.

**INT. ASYLUM THRONE ROOM – SUNSET**

JESSE is poring over the BOTD and the Codex. ROWENA is still restrained to a chair, and is now additionally gagged. JACK sits on the steps to the throne, watched carefully by two armed demons.

We hear the DEMON scream from down the hall.

JESSE

Excellent, they’re here.

JACK’S face falls and he shakes his head in grief. JESSE stands and straightens his tie, then turns to the front door in preparation.

Moments later, the door is kicked open by CASTIEL. The team runs in, prepared for a battle. The two demons standing by JACK act like they might engage, but JESSE holds up a hand to tells them not to.

JESSE

Welcome! So glad you could join us.

CASTIEL

Jack, are you okay?

JACK looks up, with tears in his eyes.

JACK

You shouldn’t have come. I... I’m so sorry.

MARY

He came here freely. Let him walk out.

JACK

Oh, certainly! I just need a few things first.

JACK raises a hand and CASTIEL clutches his neck as if he is being strangled. CASTIEL is dragged across the floor as if by a great force.

DEAN, JOAN, SAM and MARY jump into action against JESSE, but they are thrown back and hit the floor.

JESSE takes an angel blade from CASTIEL’S pocket and nicks his throat. CASTIEL resists to no avail. JESSE draws a very small amount of grace from CAS and adds it to the bowl.

JESSE

There. You’ll barely even notice it. Waste not, want not. You’ll find I’m a very reasonable person once you get to know me, Castiel.

JESSE continues to hold CASTIEL, but turns to JOAN.

JESSE

One last thing. Joan – I need your prayer book.

JOAN

Burn in hell.

JESSE drags JOAN toward him much like he did CASTIEL, anger on his face.

JESSE

Gladly.

JESSE’s expression then softens, and he releases her, causing her to fall to her knees.

JESSE

You’re not going to win, Miss Black.

JOAN reacts in shock to hearing (part of) her true name.

JOAN

What! How do you–

JESSE

I do my research.

JESSE holds the angel blade to CASTIEL’S chest.

JESSE

The book please, Miss Black. I’m not in the mood to take it from your corpse, but I can make quite a few corpses today, if you prefer.

JOAN hesitates, then reaches inside her waistband and pulls out the ornate prayer book.

JOAN

There’s not a prayer in this book that will help you at all.

JESSE

That’s all right. I’m not the praying type.

JESSE lowers the angel blade and takes the book from her. JOAN sees the opportunity and suddenly swings her blade, decapitating JESSE.

JESSE’S head falls to the floor, off-screen, but his body does not move.

JESSE

(O.S.) Now, _that_ wasn’t very nice.

JOAN screams in shock and steps backward. CASTIEL is released and also backs away in horror.

JESSE’S body pockets the prayer book, reaches down, grabs his head, and places it back on his shoulders. We see the flesh regenerate, restoring him.

JESSE

You’re going to regret that.

JESSE pulls the prayer book back out, rips several pages out, then drops them in the bowl, dropping the cover and remaining pages on the table. He then picks up the pieces of the Colt, and placing them together, restores it.

JESSE

Good as new.

JESSE drops the Colt into the bowl, completing the spell. The bowl’s contents immediately catch fire. JESSE picks up the BOTD, already open to his desired page. He begins reading in a strange language.

We see ROWENA’S eyes go wide with realization of what’s happening. She begins to wriggle out of her restraints.

The book takes on a life of its own, spinning and floating in midair. It stops in front of the throne, and a SHADOWY FIGURE emerges from its pages.

The FIGURE is all black and featureless, but seems to be on fire regardless, smoke billowing from its head. It is the size of a man, and steps out of the book as if it were a portal. We can barely make out its silhouette – it bears a striking resemblance to LUCIFER.

JESSE

Shadow of All Evil! We come before you to be bound as brothers in your image!

The demons guarding JACK step away in fear. JACK is transfixed.

JESSE

We are the twin sons of hell! Bless us with your power!

JACK

No! No! I don’t want this! Leave me alone!

The FIGURE raises a hand to both JACK and JESSE, pulling them toward him. JESSE seems excited, but JACK is horrified.

JOAN, CASTIEL, SAM, DEAN and MARY approach, weapons drawn. CASTIEL rushes the FIGURE and tries to stab it with an angel blade. The blade glides through the shadows harmlessly. The figure faces him abruptly and CASTIEL seems to be kicked, hard, flying back and hitting the brick wall with a sickening thud.

DEAN runs to CASTIEL, who is unconscious. The others look on in horror at the FIGURE.

JESSE and JACK, despite his struggles, are brought within arm’s reach of the FIGURE. A bright red, sort of electrical force comes out of the figure, consuming JACK and JESSE. The light then forms a sort of chain between the two and the FIGURE disappears.

JESSE, consumed by the red light, is triumphant, enjoying the power he feels flowing into him.

JACK seems to be in horrible pain, looking at his arms and screaming as if they are on fire.

The light dissipates and JACK and JESSE fall to their knees. MARY and SAM take defensive positions in front of JACK, facing JESSE. JOAN stands near JESSE and raises her sword in preparation, but is unsure what to do.

ROWENA escapes her restraints and removes the gag. She grabs the BOTD, Codex, and everything else from the table, including the remnants of JOAN’S prayer book and the Colt. She tries to run out the door with all of this, but DEAN, still standing by CASTIEL, stops her.

JESSE slowly rises. The team prepares for a fight.

JESSE

That was fun. You okay, brother?

JACK looks up. He is anything but okay.

JESSE

Yeah. Don’t worry. I don’t want you dead. I’m done with you; you’re all dismissed.

**THE BUNKER GARAGE – NIGHT**

TEAM FREE WILL suddenly finds itself in the bunker garage. The IMPALA and CASTIEL’S TRUCK are parked there as well.

JOAN grabs the remnant of her prayer book from ROWENA’S stack of books she is carrying. She flips through it, grieved.

DEAN helps CASTIEL up. CASTIEL approaches JACK, who is still kneeling on the floor, staring off into the middle distance. CASTIEL kneels next to him and turns his face to him.

CASTIEL

Jack. Are you hurt?

JACK

I don’t know. I...oh, God. What have I done.

JACK hides his face from the others. CASTIEL hugs him tightly.

CASTIEL

We’re all home. Everyone is okay.

JACK

It’s all my fault.

A long pause: JACK cries for a while and everyone settles into a realization of what has happened.

MARY

Shut the hell up.

EVERYONE turns to MARY in surprise.

MARY

You screwed up. Hard. It happens. Hell, Dean said yes to an archangel and we had a full-on gargoyle assault in here a month ago. Castiel tried to become God and let the Leviathans loose on Earth. Sam let a hot demon chick get him hooked on drugs and started the apocalypse.

SAM stiffens, but then nods.

And I got myself killed and let it all happen in the first place! But you don’t get to fall on the floor of the damn garage and cry about it. We don’t have time. We’ve got a cambion with some kind of crazy Satan power, and you’re now an integral part of this whole mess. So yeah, it is your fault. But more importantly, it’s your responsibility. (Beat.) We’re your family. We’re all gonna clean this up. Together.

(Everyone is silent for a moment)

ROWENA

Well, I promise you one thing. I’m going to put my foot so far up that Jesse lad’s arse, it’s going to take six demons to pull it back out again!

SAM takes the Colt from the top of Rowena’s pile. He opens it to see that it is unloaded.

SAM

How many Colt bullets do we have left?

DEAN

At least some. Bobby... well, _our_ Bobby – had made a bunch. Let’s see what we’ve got left.

**THE BUNKER LIBRARY – NIGHT**

SAM and ROWENA are looking at the BOTD, looking from the Codex, to SAM’s laptop, to the book.

DEAN is cleaning the Colt. He has a box of bullets out. At the same table, JOAN is cleaning her sword.

SAM

So, the spell actually brought back... Lucifer’s ghost?

ROWENA

No, Samuel, of course not. Angels don’t have souls, so they don’t have ghosts. The spell communicated with Lucifer from the Empty.

SAM

So... is Lucifer...

ROWENA

Don’t worry. Dead as a doornail. What we saw was sort of a ... shadow of his power. But that power was transferred. Jesse’s back to being just as powerful as he was when Satan walked the Earth.

SAM

And Jack?

ROWENA

That’s what I don’t understand. In order for the spell to work, you need two recipients of Lucifer’s shadow. They become blood brothers – sharing the same life force.

SAM

Wait. So if we kill Jesse...

ROWENA

I-I don’t know. I’m not sure. I need time to figure this out.

DEAN continues to clean the Colt.

DEAN

Well, we’ve got nothing but time. Doesn’t seem like Jesse has any interest in attacking us. I hate to say it, but... we need to keep a low profile where he’s concerned.

JOAN

At least until we figure out how – and whether – we can kill him.

DEAN raises the Colt.

DEAN

Oh, this thing should take care of him.

JOAN

But it could kill Jack too.

JACK is revealed in the doorway.

JACK

So be it.

SAM looks like he’s about to say something sweet and comforting, but Jack waves him quiet.

JACK

I’m not being morbid. I’m just saying. Jack didn’t funnel Lucifer’s power into his body – into our bodies - for the fun of it. He’s got something serious planned. I don’t want to die. But I’m telling all of you, here and now, that I understand what’s at stake and I am okay with it. That’s all.

DEAN

Not going to happen.

SAM

We’re going to find another way.

JACK

I appreciate that. (Beat.) Rowena, I... I know I could never make it up to you–

ROWENA

Augh, sweet lad. Don’t even mention it again, all right?

ROWENA hugs JACK.

ROWENA

You know, I... I didn’t do such a great job with Fergus as a wee-an, if I’m being honest with myself. I’d like to think that - well. Anyway. You’re going to be just fine, lamb.

ROWENA exits with JACK into the kitchen. JOAN watches them leave wistfully. Her smile melts into thoughtfulness.

SAM and DEAN look at each other meaningfully.

SAM

So...

DEAN puts on an exaggerated air to make fun of JESSE’S manner.

DEAN

Miss Black?

JOAN groans and brings her hand to her face.

JOAN

I knew I wasn’t going to get away with that. Yep. My mother’s name was Mercedes Black.

SAM

And??

JOAN hesitates, embarrassed.

DEAN

Give me a break. Jesse knows your birth name and I don’t?

JOAN rolls her eyes, but this convinces her.

JOAN

It was... Bathory.

Beat, as the brothers figure out what the heck kind of name that is.

DEAN

Bathory?

SAM

Like, Elizabeth Bathory? The Hungarian Countess? The serial killer?

JOAN

Okay, to be fair, my mom named me after her favorite metal band. Which is named after the serial killer.

DEAN

Awesome.

JOAN

Shut up. No it isn’t. It’s horrible and ugly. I don’t even like the band.

DEAN

(Laughing) You spent the first thirteen years of your life being called Bathory. After a metal band. How is that not awesome?

JOAN

My friends called me Betty.

SAM

Betty Black?

JOAN

Oh, for the love of. Yes. (Sigh) Betty Black.

The boys grin at each other, glad to have finally satisfied their curiosity. JOAN gets in each of their faces in turn.

JOAN

My name. Is. Joan. If either one of you ever calls me ... _Bathory_ , you will regret it. Am I clear?

SAM, smiling, raises his hands in surrender.

SAM

You have my word.

JOAN glares at DEAN, who hesitates, then sighs, smiling.

DEAN

Yeah, okay. Fine.

SAM turns back to the laptop. DEAN gathers up his things. JOAN thinks the conversation is over. As DEAN saunters out of the room, he starts loudly singing the Ram Jam song.

DEAN

(Singing off-key) WHooaa, Black Betty, Blam-a-lam, WHOAA, Black Betty, blam-a-lam...

JOAN picks up a book and throws it in DEAN’s direction without looking. We hear it connect off-screen.

DEAN

(O.S.) Ow! Okay! Damn!

**JOAN’S ROOM – NIGHT**

ROWENA is standing alone in JOAN’S room. JOAN’s weapons are hung on the walls, along with a crucifix over her bed. ROWENA stands by the dresser, her back to the door, looking at a Polaroid.

JOAN enters, and freezes, shocked and then annoyed to see the intrusion. ROWENA doesn’t even turn around.

ROWENA

Castiel directed me to the room I would stay in tonight, but... I guess I got turned around.

JOAN

I can see that.

ROWENA turns and JOAN sees that she holds the Polaroid. It’s a picture of JOAN, GRACE, and THERESE, the young nun who died in the vampire cave. They are wearing initiate robes and smiling.

JOAN

A simpler time.

ROWENA only nods.

ROWENA

Do you remember the first time we met?

JOAN

Sure, a few weeks ago?

ROWENA shakes her head. She approaches JOAN and touches her forehead, which faintly glows purple.

A SHOTGUN SHACK – NIGHT

The year is 1999, and the Lower Ninth Ward of New Orleans is a rough place. An old TV illuminates the room; only enough light to see the alcohol bottles and fast-food wrappers covering everything. A window unit buzzes in a busted-out window covered in duct tape.

MERCEDES is in her late 20s but looks older, dressed in a tank top and sleeping shorts. She is skinny and her skin is marred with signs of drug use. MERCEDES smokes a cigarette, sitting on the couch watching an old TV.

She looks over and sees various magical ingredients and implements on the dining room table. She rises and goes to the large mixing bowl in the middle. There is a remnant of pink crystal powder in the bottom. She pinches some and snuffs it.

There is a knock at the door. MERCEDES grabs a dagger from the table and peers out the window. She opens the door a crack, still holding a dagger. ROWENA stands there, looking very uncomfortable. She puts on a smile.

ROWENA

Good evening! Are you Mercedes Black?

MERCEDES

Who the hell is asking?

ROWENA

I apologize. My name is Rowena. I’m a witch.

MERCEDES

Oh! Well, come on in.

MERCEDES opens the door. As ROWENA steps inside, she reacts to the smell, but tries to hide it.

MERCEDES

Looking to get a juice-up, huh? So I’ve got some pink, that’s the same as the normal stuff but doesn’t last as long. If you’re here at this hour, though, you probably just need the extra juice for an emergency spell, amirite?

ROWENA

I’m sorry, extra juice?

MERCEDES

Sure. My own recipe.

MERCEDES produces small plastic bags of pink crystalline powder.

MERCEDES

Expands your horizons, so to speak. You’re a Natural, right? I mostly get Students in here, trying to measure up. But when we take it? Damn. It’s like the walls come down. The things I’ve managed to do on this stuff, I swear.

ROWENA

Impressive...and fascinating. But I’m not here to buy, actually.

MERCEDES seems annoyed. She lights another cigarette.

MERCEDES

Then what do you want?

ROWENA

I’m looking for a few good witches. I’m starting my own coven.

We see from the perspective of someone around the corner, in the kitchen.

MERCEDES laughs.

MERCEDES

You heard, huh.

ROWENA

Heard what?

MERCEDES takes the tone of gossiping with a girlfriend. She motions to the couch and sits down. ROWENA sits delicately, trying to hide her disgust at the surrounding mess.

MERCEDES

That bastard called me the other day. Said he’d moved on from our previous _experiment_ , and I was on my own. Damn him.

ROWENA

I don’t understand-

MERCEDES

I’m like 18, right, and I find out I’m a Natural. Like my grandmother before me. So I get all het up to come move to New Orleans. Study. Become the greatest witch there ever was. So I move up here, right? And this asshole. He’s gorgeous, right? Powerful. Sweeps me off my damn feet. Tells me he’s got this master plan, right? All we gotta do is make a baby, and we can make it into...well, I don’t even know, to be honest, but I love him to pieces. So we have a baby. Then he tells me, he’s gotta move to Italy, but I hold down the fort and he’s gonna be back. ‘Cuz he loves me. Jesus. Then he’s in China, then he’s in Sudan, and I swear to God! Eight goddamn years and I buy this shit! And he calls me yesterday, out of the blue. And he tells me he’s out. Don’t worry about it. I say, what am I supposed to do with your kid? He says, “what do I care?” I say, I’ve stayed in this damn city, this damn house, I’ve been making a living, I’ve been doing my best by her, and what do I get? What do I get??? Probably got some new piece of ass. What do I care, goddammit.

Throughout this time, ROWENA has been looking from MERCEDES to a spot behind her, in the kitchen. We now see a seven-year-old JOAN, dressed in pajamas, standing in the kitchen.

MERCEDES

So I’ll tell ya. You came at the right time. I’ve got enough of this stuff (holding up a bag) that you and me, we can become the greatest witches on the planet. We’ll show him. We’ll show all of them. Ain’t nobody gonna treat us like we’re nothing. You got kids?

ROWENA looks from MERCEDES to JOAN, trying to indicate the child’s presence. MERCEDES doesn’t respond.

ROWENA

I did. Centuries ago. I didn’t really want him, either. Things were different then.

MERCEDES

How’d you get rid of him?

ROWENA is nonchalant and cold, but beginning to realize how this sounds.

ROWENA

I, uh. I sold him.

MERCEDES laughs heartily.

MERCEDES

Pfft. Not a bad idea. Nobody’s going to buy mine, though. Geez.

MERCEDES finally notices CHILD JOAN standing in the kitchen. She is infuriated and throws an empty beer can at her. CHILD JOAN dodges it and scampers away.

MERCEDES

Damn it, girl! Go back to bed! I’ll get a switch, I will!

ROWENA rises to go.

MERCEDES

Where you goin?

ROWENA gives her a fake smile and calls back as she awkwardly shuffles out the door.

ROWENA

It’s getting late! I’ll... I’ll come back tomorrow. Toodles!

MERCEDES nods, then collapses on the couch, putting her cigarette out on a plate.

**JOAN’S ROOM – NIGHT**

ROWENA withdraws her finger from JOAN’S forehead. JOAN takes a deep breath and steadies herself.

JOAN

Why did you show me that?

ROWENA

I thought it may be... illuminating. About your own past. I get the feeling... you don’t know too much about it.

JOAN

I don’t think I need to remember any of that. She’s dead.

ROWENA

I know. If you... well. If one day you’d like to know more, I’m here.

ROWENA turns to go. She has her hand on the door.

JOAN

Do you know... who my father was?

ROWENA

No, actually. I’ve often wondered that myself. Do you?

JOAN

No. I didn’t even know he was a witch until now. But I guess the less I know, the better.

We hear a clang of pots in the distance.

JACK

(O.S.) Help!

**THE KITCHEN – NIGHT**

JACK backs away from the stove, which has erupted in flames. He throws water on the flames, which only spreads them.

MARY comes in, sees what happened with the water, and gets flour from the pantry and throws it on the flames instead. This helps somewhat, but she is out of flour and the fire is spreading. She pulls JACK out of the room.

DEAN, SAM and JOAN arrive simultaneously; SAM and DEAN from one door and JOAN from another.

JOAN

Wet towels!

The sink is conveniently full of dishwater. JOAN and DEAN grab towels from the drawer, dunk them, then place them around the flames to contain the spread.

SAM goes back out of the room and returns moments later with a 1950s fire extinguisher. It sputters a bit, then stops working.

SAM

Damn it!

ROWENA enters. She raises a finger to the fire.

ROWENA

Deflammo, extinctoris!

The fire is immediately extinguished.

CASTIEL runs in after the fire is gone. JACK and MARY come back in. JACK is astonished.

JACK

I... I didn’t...

SAM

It’s okay. Everyone’s fine. But, don’t put water on a grease fire, buddy.

JACK shakes his head.

JACK

There was nothing but water in the pot. I didn’t even turn on the stove. I just, I thought about heating the water, and, and...

CASTIEL

And it burst into flames.

JACK looks up at CASTIEL and clenches his jaw.

JACK

You know what this means.

DEAN

We need to get some fire extinguishers from this century?

JACK

I shouldn’t stay here, Dean.

MARY

You’re not going anywhere. You need to be with your family.

JACK

I don’t know how to use these new powers. They’re dangerous. I need to figure this out, away from where I can... from where I can burn down the damn bunker.

CASTIEL

Then I’m going with you.

ROWENA

I’ll come too.

Everyone is surprised.

ROWENA

What? I can’t go home, can I? Not like I’ve got something better to do.

ROWENA places a hand each on JACK and CASTIEL.

ROWENA

I know just the place.

ROWENA, JACK and CASTIEL disappear.

**THE WAR ROOM – NIGHT**

JOAN stands at the top of the stairs, near the front door. She restores the sigil that CASTIEL had cancelled to let JACK in.

DEAN is revealed below her, standing near the map table.

DEAN

You’re locking him out?

JOAN descends the stairs.

JOAN

I’m locking Jesse out. When Jack comes back, we’ll find a different way. For now, though...

DEAN

Might as well not keep the door standing open.

JOAN

Exactly.

JOAN begins to walk right past DEAN, but he gently grabs her arm and turns her around to face him. She doesn’t resist.

DEAN

Talk to me.

JOAN smiles.

JOAN

I’m fine.

DEAN

I know that. You’re tough as nails. You could get thrown off the Empire State Building and you’d probably be fine. But you don’t have to be.

JOAN nods.

JOAN

I know. You’re right.

(Silence.)

DEAN

Would you care to clear up the mixed signals?

JOAN

What?

DEAN

It’s like, one minute, I think I should kiss you, and the next, it’s like you want nothing to do with me. Or at least, no more than with Sam, or Cas, or... Ketch!

JOAN

Oh. Uh. I’m sorry about that. (Pause.) I, uh. I don’t know how to do (indicates her and Dean) This.

DEAN copies her gesture, indicating himself and JOAN. He seems hopeful.

DEAN

This?

JOAN

I was supposed to be a nun. Never, actually, uh, had to figure this sort of thing out. So, I’m sorry, for the mixed signals. They aren’t intentional.

DEAN nods. He is pleased. JOAN clears her throat.

DEAN

You know. Everyone here, they like you a lot.

JOAN smiles. This comforts her greatly.

JOAN

Really?

DEAN

Yeah. You’re, you’re really becoming part of the family. I’m serious. And family means quite a bit around here. I just wanted you to know that.

JOAN looks pensive.

JOAN

I don’t want to lose another family.

DEAN

What?

JOAN

With Jesse, with everything. Now that I have one again, I... I don’t think I could bear to lose it. So I’m afraid. Of monsters. For the first time in... well. Maybe ever.

JOAN laughs, wiping the tear coming down her face.

JOAN

Pretty stupid, right?

DEAN wipes her face with his thumb. He pauses for a while.

DEAN

You’re not going to lose me.

DEAN kisses her gently – not too long, not holding her too tightly.

JOAN grins awkwardly. She steps away, tripping over some furniture.

JOAN

Night, Dean.

DEAN

G’night.

She turns to go. DEAN scratches the back of his head, wondering if he made a mistake.

JOAN stops, turns back around, and looks at DEAN with sureness. She walks back toward him, grabs his shoulders and kisses him. This one is less gentle, and longer. DEAN wraps his hands around her more securely.

JOAN smiles, then turns around to leave again. DEAN is almost emotional.

JOAN

Night.

DEAN

Good night, Joan.

When JOAN leaves, DEAN does a triumphant air-punch.

**THE ASYLUM THRONE ROOM – NIGHT**

JESSE focuses his power on the floor where the FIGURE stood that afternoon. He speaks some strange, guttural language, extending his arms.

A black hole begins in the center of the floor. It spreads like a fire, before becoming a perfect circle about six feet across. The edge of the hole seems to burn in an ethereal, red glow.

A few dozen DEMONS, in smoke form, pour out of the hole. They fly past JESSE and out of the asylum, into the night.

JESSE jumps into the hole and disappears.

FADE OUT:

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank-you to everyone who has read this far through all six episodes. I am now open to concrit / beta readers. Please reach out if you have some input!


End file.
